A conventional liquid container such as a water bottle or water bag for outdoor use generally includes a container with a base connected to the container and a hose is connected to the base so as to suck the water in the container. Once the hose is disengaged from the base, the container is not sealed so that water may flow out from the opening of the base. In other words, the users have to carry the water bottle together with the hose connected with the base, this is in convenient because the hose might be tangled by other objects. Besides, the hose is fixedly connected to the base so that during having the water via the hose, the hose cannot be twisted or the volume of water is reduced. A valve assembly that can still be sealed when the hose is separated from the base is needed.
The present invention intends to provide a valve assembly for a water bottle and includes a base and a connector unit wherein each of the base and the connector unit has a valve piece biased by a spring so as to seal the base and the connector unit respectively when the connector unit is separated from the base.